leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY104
* Closed * * }} A Windswept Encounter! (Japanese: オンバットとフラエッテ！風の中のめぐりあい！！ and ! An Encounter in the Wind!!) is the 104th episode of the , and the 903rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 21, 2016 and in the United States on April 30, 2016. Blurb In a beautiful meadow, Ash’s Noibat accidentally runs into a Breloom, who attacks with its poisonous spores! Clemont doesn’t have any medicine, but a passing Floette sees Noibat in distress and uses Aromatherapy to cure it. A sudden gust sends Floette flying, and Noibat takes off to rescue its new friend! The two are playing together when Breloom barges in with a bouquet for Floette and then gets angry when Floette isn’t interested. Noibat steps up to protect Floette from the unwanted attention—and then from Team Rocket! Soon, much more Floette drift by on the wind, and Noibat has to say goodbye as its friend continues its own journey. Plot , , and find a meadow and decide to take a break. They send out their Pokémon as well. As and fly around, Ash reminds them not to fly too far. Meanwhile, a in the forest is drawing a in the dirt. He is also holding a bunch of flowers and appears to have three following him. Noibat flies through the forest and ends up running into Breloom. Squishy is sunbathing as usual, when Bonnie comes from behind and squishes it. The scene cuts back into the forest, and Breloom gets up. He looks around and finds his flowers ruined by Noibat. Noibat apologizes, but the Beedrill surround him and Breloom is furious. He uses and Noibat cries out. The gang hear him and have their Pokémon return to their Poké Balls. Then, they run into the forest and find Noibat . Clemont is out of Antidotes and Pecha Berries to cure Noibat's poison, and everyone starts to worry. However, a passing floats down and uses on the ailing Pokémon. Serena opens her Pokédex and scans Floette. Noibat is now healed of his poisoning. is hiding in a tree, and Jessie remarks how Floette could be a sidekick with in a Pokémon Showcase. However, wants the two to swap positions and James adds that Floette is cuter. Jessie then tells them off and says that Gourgeist is cuter. Serena reads from her Pokédex that many Floette gather around this time every year in the field. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows and Floette is blown up, and then starts to fall. Noibat catches her and plays with her. Breloom is very upset to see the two get along well. Clemont says that a Pokémon like Noibat shouldn't get along well with a Pokémon like Floette. Bonnie tells him to 'lighten up'. also agrees that Noibat and Floette are a great pair. Breloom and the Beedrill show themselves again. Serena then opens her Pokédex again and scans Breloom. Breloom orders Beedrill to harrass Noibat. He tries to fly away, but they follow them. Noibat is so terrified of the Beedrill's sharp stingers that he falls and Floette floats to the ground. Breloom begins to confess his feelings to Floette. Bonnie tells the gang that Breloom has a crush on Floette, leaving them appalled. He reveals his new bouquet of flowers. Serena now understands that he didn't like Noibat and Floette acting so friendly. However, Floette turns away, disinterested. Then, Breloom is angry again and pulls her back. Bonnie realizes that Floette doesn't like him. As Breloom walks away, Ash notices that Noibat wants to save Floette. Noibat rushes in to attack, but Breloom easily dodges and Noibat flies into a tree. Floette is worried, but Noibat gets up to face Breloom again. This time, Breloom orders the Beedrill to stay out of the scene as he challenges Noibat to a one-on-one battle, deciding to put Floette at stake. Serena tells Ash to stop them, but he says he can't do anything. Breloom starts with , which Noibat counters with . However, he could not see Breloom following up with in the smoke and was hit. Noibat gets back up but is tossed into the air by Sky Uppercut. wants to help Noibat, but Hawlucha stops him. Ash says that Noibat must take Breloom on all by himself. Team Rocket is still up in the tree. Jessie wonders what the gang is doing. Meowth tells her that there is a battle that they are watching. Jessie reminds them that they must execute their plan. Noibat charges at Breloom again, but still missed. Then, Breloom approaches with , but Noibat manages to dodge him. Ash cheers him on as Noibat attacks Breloom on the leg. However, Breloom stretches himself to grab onto Noibat and charge with Headbutt. Noibat is badly hurt and close to fainting. As Breloom prepared for another strike, Floette stops him. Breloom doesn't want her interfering with their battle, but they end up trapped in a net. Team Rocket reveal themselves and say their motto. Breloom struggles in the net, but Team Rocket moves off and disappears in a cloud of smoke. The Beedrill and Noibat begin to worry, but Ash says that they will rescue Breloom and Floette. Clermont reveals another one of his machines, which he calls the Aroma Detector. It looks like a attached to a sensor. Bonnie stares at him blankly and asks if it will blow up. Clemont responds with confidence that there won't be an explosion. The machine picks up a scent and points to a direction, in which everyone heads toward. Breloom furiously shakes the cage as Team Rocket celebrate their victory. Meowth starts to think about them failing again, but James and Jessie tell him to be happy for them. Floette looks out sadly, and Breloom attempts to court Floette again, failing as he did before. As the gang get closer, the machine begins to heat up. Eventually, it explodes and everyone is covered in dust. Bonnie says that she knew that that would happen. Ash asks Noibat to use Supersonic to find Breloom and Floette, and Noibat starts flying towards a direction. The gang follows and the scene cuts to Team Rocket still celebrating. Then, James says that they will give their efforts to the boss and they were excited about getting a big promotion. When they notice Ash and the gang, they get startled and demand them to stop ruining their victory. Ash says that they won't get away with it, and Serena tells them to let Breloom and Floette go. James sends out , using and knocking out the Beedrill. Noibat and Bonnie rush to take care of Breloom and Floette. Then, Jessie sends out Gourgeist, using Seed Bomb. Ash tells Pikachu to counter with and Hawlucha uses . Then, Inkay charges up to use Psybeam again. Clemont sends out to use . Meanwhile, Noibat attempts to push into the cage to break Breloom and Floette out. However, the cage isn't dented at all and Noibat falls to the ground. Noibat goes for another strike but fails again. Another hit and the cage still isn't broken. Bonnie wants Noibat to stop before he hurts himself. However, Noibat flies up and strikes with his newly learned move, . The cage is broken and Team Rocket is shocked. Breloom hands Floette to Noibat. Inkay and Gourgeist are called for a double, powerful attack. However, before they could charge, Ash orders Noibat to attack with his newly learned Acrobatics. Breloom also rushes in with Headbutt, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and Hawlucha then praise Noibat. The Beedrill return to Breloom, as he finally gets on good terms with Noibat. Later that evening, Breloom attempts to court Floette once more, but when he is rejected, he pulls her back again. Noibat comes in to stop them, and they argue once again. Ash and Serena see the argument and say that Breloom can't let go of Floette. Suddenly, another gust of wind blows. Floette is blown away and gives her farewell to the gang. Breloom is confused and distressed, and the gang notices that Floette has joined a big group of other Floette. Serena remarks that this was the group of Floette that visit the flower field once a year. The gang then say their farewell, and Breloom is now really upset. Hawlucha comes to cheer him up, and Ash suggests that they continue their journey to Snowbelle City. Major events * Ash's Noibat learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; multiple) * * (×3) Trivia * Poké TV: "Burn! Pokémon Challenge!!" focusing on . * reads the title card for this episode. * Serena narrates the preview for the next episode. * Ash's Noibat is confirmed to be male in this episode. ** Ash's Hawlucha is also confirmed to be male in this episode's Poké TV. * Team Rocket's Team Song and Brilliantly are used as insert songs in this episode. Errors * When and are relaxing at the flower field, is sitting at the table. When the camera focuses on Squishy, Bonnie is hiding behind the rock on which it is standing. * In the dub, when Noibat saves Floette from falling, Noibat's Japanese voice can be heard when they are circling in the air. ** This may have been done so Floette's voice could be retained, however. * In one scene, Noibat's eyelids are colored light-purple instead of black. * When James commands to use , it is seen charging up the move, but in the next shot, when sends out to battle, Inkay is shown just getting ready to charge up the attack again, despite already starting to do so in the previous shot. * hits Jessie's Gourgeist with , even though it should have no effect on a type. Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash instead of Serena. * In the dub, when Jessie sends Gourgeist to battle, she tells her to "teach them to be polite", instead of commanding her to use like in the Japanese version. * When recites the , a new music is inserted instead of Team Rocket's Team Song. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 104 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yasuo Iwamoto Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Eine stürmische Begegnung! es:EP907 fr:XY104 it:XY103 ja:XY編第104話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第103集